The death
by Kiyoumaofthemoon
Summary: Just a oneshot bout sesshy and inu MUST READ


The death

Disclaimer: duh…. You know I don't own it

Well I was listening to a song the other day and I wanted to write a story bout it. So here it is it's a one shot. READ THE LYRICS

Sesshomaru and inuyasha were sitting in a battle zone back to back they had just killed there evil foe. One thing went wrong there darker sides were unleashed .There was blood every where and body's of humans and demons alike were slivered in every direction. The smell of blood took over both there senses at the same time the slowly stood while rin and kagome came running into the clearing. Sesshomaru pulled out the sounga while inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga. They both attacked there only loved ones, rin and kagome, they cut there body's in half while laughing evilly.

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

Sesshomaru ran off towards the west while inuyasha ran towards the east. They ran through every village slaughtering every living thing in it women, children, men and pets nothing was to live after this brutal massacre the slowly but surely turning more beast then man every second.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

There nails grew longer there teeth sharper there eyes more evil there hearts darker no one would be able to stop them after this transformation into there beast within. The beast that always threaten to come out the deadly side of them selves that was caged up for so long. Now there sides that showed love and compassion was caged up never to see the light of day again. To escape this nightmare would be a blessing for there blood stained claws.

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

The villages tried to help them but died trying .They even got look-o-likes of there beloved ones to save the village but in the end no one could escape the beast of the two. They were a deadly duo and to fight them would mean instant death. There claws were blood stained and they had nothing to come back to they had slaughtered there friends there loved ones even there followers.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal

There will to kill slowly got the best off them till they killed every one in the north, east and west. The only place now was to go to the south the place were both there mothers were born and were Sesshomaru's died. There lighter sides begging to come out they tried to fight against this beast the both had become, begging for someone to help them through the nightmare they were in. They ran at speeds not even a yokai could muster there lighter sides losing the will to fight slowly gave up. They reached the south and began the slaughter once more. This time they worked together using there ultimate attacks .Every village was slaughtered and everyone was dead except the two beast that still had the need to kill. They looked at each other and ran sword first trying to see who could kill who faster. After hours of fighting the both scented to demoness that must have hid from them. They ran at the thinking that they would be able to kill. There was something different about theses two they smelled of rin and kagome. They opened there arms and ran at the two beast in one last try to get them to stop. One of the demoness thru her arms around inuyasha and kissed im as the other did the same to Sesshomaru. The beast didn't die though they just tore threw the girls killing them never to escape there nightmare

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

Hit the purple button and tell me how it is please. Well hope u like it.


End file.
